


学生

by sleepyme_kunle



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyme_kunle/pseuds/sleepyme_kunle
Summary: *现背架空，漏气自行车*高中生7×小警官琛*勿上升，ooc请骂我
Relationships: 姚颜四起 - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	学生

姚琛接到警署电话的时候，一只脚刚踏进家门。电话挂了他又急匆匆掉头往局里赶。好不容易准时下班一回，又泡汤了。他叹口气，认命地在路上买了个包子吃。

今天倒是不堵车，姚琛勉强安慰自己，结果这一丁点好心情在他踏进办公室看见张颜齐的时候全没了。

同事听到动静，走过来满脸笑意地拍拍他，“小琛哥，又是这批学生闹事。头子说你上次治得挺好，让我把你召回来继续奉献。”说完一溜烟走了，留下姚琛一个人看着五个学生头疼。

张颜齐看起来心情很好，坐在沙发里一派自然，丝毫不像闹事被抓进局子的人，“姚警官，好久不见。”

姚琛瞪他一眼，没接话，先走到另外四个学生那里，绷着脸讲，“老规矩，家长什么时候来签字你们什么时候能走。”那几个学生听了都苦了脸，应着说在路上了在路上了。

姚琛讲完就坐回办公椅里，也不理张颜齐，自顾看起了新闻。等家长陆陆续续来签完字，已是八点半了。最后一个学生走之前还巴巴地看一眼张颜齐，“齐哥，保重啊。”

张颜齐大手一挥，“没事，出去了再联络。”姚琛见门被带上了，于是揉揉眉心，把椅子转到能正视张颜齐的角度，微微抬了下巴，“说吧，这次你家长什么时候能来。”

半个月前姚琛第一次见到他的时候，还是同样的地点。他进办公室前同事小声跟他讲，这次抓进来的都是未成年学生，“因为听说市郊要建化工厂，所以就去市政府拉横幅了。大家都很难办啊。”同事说完就把姚琛推进去了。

姚琛进门扫了一眼，沙发上整整齐齐坐了五个人，都还穿着校服，神色各异。最左边那个男生明显轻松得多，大咧咧地靠在沙发背上，见有人进来就抬眼看着姚琛笑了一下。剩下四个人都把背打得直直的，紧张地盯着姚琛。他当下就有了判断，走到办公桌边拿起同事登记的资料，“给家长打电话了吗？”那四个学生就点头如捣蒜，左边的男生还是一副笑嘻嘻的样子，“警官，你叫什么啊。”

“我姓姚。”姚琛看他一眼，冷淡地讲。

“姚警官，不是我不配合，我妈不管我，我爸昨天刚出差，没人能来啊。”

“那就一直等到有人来。”姚琛说得心平气和，对这种以为仗着自己未成年就能耍赖皮的他向来没好气，但也不会表露出来。

那四个学生的家长来得快，姚琛就摆出一副公事公办的样子把人打发走了。但一直到夜里十点过都没见人来领走剩下这个，姚琛皱皱眉，出了办公室给同事打电话，那头就了然，“你说的是张颜齐吧。他爸是个记者，确实三天两头到处跑。上次也等到第二天才领走人。”

姚琛揉揉太阳穴，挂了电话。再进去的时候，对这个小鬼头稍微少了点偏见。

“姚警官，我饿了。”张颜齐看出他少了些许敌意，虽然不知缘由，不过他倒是很乐意顺杆爬。姚琛无意虐待未成年，只好摸出手机，“炒饭外卖。没得选。”

“谢谢姚警官。”这会儿张颜齐倒是乖巧了起来，眨巴着小狗眼盯着姚琛看。姚琛被他注视得有些不自在，于是走过去也坐到沙发上，试图履行一下人民警察的教导义务，“十七八岁正是读书的年纪，聚众这种事，还是以后再做吧。”

张颜齐没料到他会这么说，挑了挑眉，“这种话，姚警官说了没关系吗。”姚琛没搭理他，他就笑眯眯地凑到他跟前，“真是可爱。”然后又像发现了新大陆一样惊叹起来，“姚警官还有泪痣。”

对于被未成年同性夸可爱，姚琛感到非常别扭。他稍微撇开视线，略生硬地讲，“少说废话。”张颜齐就好心提醒他，“可是姚警官你耳朵红了。”

姚琛心下窘迫，只能冷冰冰地岔开话题，“高中生不好好学习，天天搞学生运动做什么。”张颜齐耸耸肩，“我想保护我的城市有什么不对吗。我只是在做我认为正确的事罢了。”

“留案底就舒服了？”姚琛忍不住怼他。

“我不会以它为荣，但也不会引以为耻。我说了，我只是觉得这是正确的事，所以我要去做。”张颜齐偏过头很认真地看着他讲。姚琛也神色专注地在听，长长的睫毛盖住泪痣的频率好像都变低了。不是那种大人们自以为是地看“未成年”的眼神。张颜齐心下一动，眼里噙着笑意说，“就像现在，我觉得姚警官可爱得不行，想要亲你。”话音刚落，张颜齐就靠过来，快速地在姚琛嘴角印了一下。

可怜小姚警官单身二十四年，直接就愣住了。张颜齐本只是觉得他人有意思，又生得好看，鬼迷心窍想亲一下逗逗他，眼下见他手足无措得有些僵硬的样子，心里倒真像是被什么棍子轻戳了一下，痒痒的。

于是趁姚琛还没回神，张颜齐又微微扳过他的脸，嘴唇就完全贴上去了。舌尖探出来先舔湿了唇瓣，想要深入时却遇到了阻碍，张颜齐捏着他下巴略一使力，嘴里含糊不清地说着“张开”，小姚警官就真的乖乖分开了牙齿。舌头畅通无阻地触到了一片柔软，安抚地舔舐了几下后又稍带侵略意味地刮过齿侧，让牙根处生起一阵酥麻。不安分地舔到上颚的时候，张颜齐还腾出一只手揉弄起了小姚警官的耳垂，小小一团软肉被他肆意地捏圆搓扁。敏感的耳部因触到指尖的凉意而有些瑟缩，姚琛的睫毛抖了一下，像是终于反应过来了，他一把推开张颜齐，人也“噌”一下从沙发上站起来。

“你、你这个人怎么这样子。”向来好脾气的姚琛气极了也只能憋出这么一句话。因为毫无经验，即使是这样短时间的接吻，也让他有了一些不适的窒息感，说话带上一丝喘意。张颜齐看着他脸上那抹绯红，心里的棍子变成了羽毛在轻搔，“姚警官太可爱了，男高中生没忍住，不好意思。”他眨巴眨巴眼睛，故作诚恳地问，“可是我硬了，怎么办。”

姚琛下意识顺着他的话看向了他裤头，那里果然已经不自然地鼓起了一团。他心里腾一下烧起来，“变态”两个字就要骂出口，又觉得这样有伤未成年自尊，嘴里拐个弯儿想说“你难道是gay”，眼前的景象又在告诉他不必多此一问。张颜齐看他脸上一阵青一阵白不知道在想什么的样子，觉得有趣得紧，“姚警官？”语气里还掺了点委屈。

姚琛尴尬地移开视线，闷着声说，“等它自己消下去。”张颜齐心里偷偷发笑，脸上还是端着一副可怜样，“好吧。那姚警官可以转过去吗？如果你一直看着我的话......”他欲言又止的样子让姚琛臊得慌，果然一下就背过身去。没等他站好，张颜齐一脚踢在他膝盖窝上，姚琛猝不及防就要跪下去，结果后腰上的警服衬衫被张颜齐伸手用力一拽，他就向后跌坐到了张颜齐怀里。在他准备狠狠给张颜齐一手肘时，喉结上突然出现一阵压迫感。张颜齐的右手紧紧环箍住了他的脖子，另一只手则把他的左手扣在了沙发上。窒息的生理本能让他右手不住拉扯着困住自己的手臂，嘴也不由自主地张开发出细微的呜咽声。

“姚警官，知道为什么这次要换你来守着我吗？”张颜齐凑近了些，嘴唇就快要贴上他的耳廓。他的脑子正发着懵，只知道不停尝试拉开那只带来窒息恐惧的手臂，根本无法思考听到的话语。张颜齐带着笑意的声音就接着钻入他耳蜗，“因为上次守我的那个警官强迫我认错然后被我打伤了，可能这次你们头子就想换个厉害点的来。不过我看......好像也不怎么样嘛。”张颜齐不怀好意地顿了一下，“不要小瞧高中生哦。”

张颜齐见拉拽自己的那只手逐渐变成无力的拍打，知道姚琛没什么反抗的力气了，于是温柔地舔吻了一下他的耳尖，感受到怀里人的轻颤后，满意地松了一点禁锢他的力度，“姚......唔！”话刚起个头，小腿上就传来一阵剧痛，姚琛的警靴后跟踢得他一声闷哼，手也条件反射地卸了力。姚琛趁机撑坐起来，一边迅速翻身一边从裤袋里摸出手铐，抓起张颜齐的左手拷在了沙发背后的暖气片上，脚下又快速往后退了两米，一气呵成。

疼痛慢慢散去，张颜齐看见自己被吊拷着的左手，不禁哑然。脖颈上压迫感的消失让姚琛反射性地咳嗽了几下，而后他扬起下巴，自上而下地盯着张颜齐讲，“不要小瞧警官。”

张颜齐自知失势，又换上了乖巧的面孔，“不愧是姚警官。”姚琛还想教训些什么，手机倒是先响了，于是只好边接边往外走。回来的时候，手上多了个饭盒。姚琛没好气地扔给他，“炒饭。你就一只手吃吧。”张颜齐也是真饿了，餐盒摆在腿上埋头就吃，十分钟不到就见了底。

餍足地打个饱嗝之后，张颜齐就开始求和，“姚警官，我真的错了。行行好，把这手铐下了吧。”他见姚琛冷哼一声没说话，又耷拉着眼睛补道，“我的手腕好痛。”姚琛看过去，因吊着的缘故，他手腕内侧果然已经被铁拷摩擦得有些泛红了。张颜齐也不是犯人，这么拷着确实不合规定，更何况方才失手主要是因为没有防备，现下提高了警惕，怎么也不至于再让一个未成年欺负了。想到这里，姚琛开始在裤袋里摸钥匙了，刚掏出来，房间却突然“啪”一下陷入了黑暗。

“停电了？”黑暗里传来张颜齐的声音。姚琛皱皱眉，“好像是。一会儿应该就好了。”他边说边向沙发走去，顺便拿出手机打开手电筒递给了张颜齐，“拿着。我给你解手铐。”张颜齐就听话地举着。姚琛的身影罩过来，越过他头顶先打开了锁在暖气片上的那一端。黑暗中独有的一束强光让张颜齐不由得眯起了眼睛，视觉受限让其他感官更加敏锐，他闻到姚琛胸前若有若无的奶香气，就隔着二十厘米的距离，无声引诱着他。他还听到因动作引起的衣物和皮肤的摩擦声，让他忍不住动了动喉结，遐想着布料之下的肉体线条。

姚琛解开之后身子往后退了退，半弯着腰准备打开张颜齐手上那一半手铐，谁料钥匙还没对准锁孔，张颜齐倏地把手机滑着丢了出去，手机哐一声撞上办公室门，把光源也带远了。周遭突然变暗让姚琛眼睛晃了一下，张颜齐就趁他这一瞬间的停顿，猛然打掉他手上的钥匙，然后抓起开着的那一半手铐，“咔嗒”，锁在了姚琛右手上。

姚琛一时恼怒，想拽起来打一架，没想到张颜齐比他更快。张颜齐故技重施，双腿从外侧绕过去狠狠给了他膝盖窝一下，姚琛又跪了，左手下意识地撑在了张颜齐胸前想要稳住身形，没想到张颜齐右手直接扣上了他后脑勺，左手拉扯着相连的手铐使劲一带，他就被迫低下了头，嘴唇也被捕猎者准确地啃咬住。这一次的吻来得凶猛，唇瓣被不断轻咬，口腔也被更加肆无忌惮地搜刮，舌头无谓的抵抗也只是让两片软肉交缠地更紧罢了。姚琛想要撑着站起来，奈何左手的力气始终比不上惯用的右手，何况双腿还被张颜齐紧紧箍着，他只能在挣扎中接受窒息的掠夺。

“唔......”还未学会换气让他逐渐有了缺氧的不适，张颜齐借着一点光看见他微红的眼尾，心里一窒，没控制住狠狠吮吸了一下他的舌尖，姚琛就在他怀里抖得更加厉害，撑着的手臂也慢慢失了力气折叠起来，两具身体就贴得越来越近，越来越紧。姚琛本能地张大嘴巴想要汲取更多氧气，却只换来更加疯狂的索取和更多的津液交换，于是他也只能发出微弱的呜咽声以博取一点同情，“呜...嗯......”

张颜齐像是终于发了善心，舌头退了出去，含着他的下唇瓣厮磨了一阵，才舍得真正分开。姚琛失神地微微仰起头喘着，过多的涎水因主人无力闭上嘴巴而流了出来。张颜齐看着他嘴角那一串亮晶晶，滑过优美的脖颈线和锁骨，流进了扣得整整齐齐的衬衫里，心里“啧”了一声，歪过头就含住了姚琛的喉结。

“！”姚琛像是被电流窜过，身体猛地弹了一下，意识有一丝回笼，挣扎着想要逃跑，可惜这点不痛不痒的反抗一下就被张颜齐滑下来捏住他后脖颈的手镇压了。

“不要......”他已经带了一点泣音，喉结因为说话而微微颤动，像是在伺机逃离，又被张颜齐迅速地捕获，逃无可逃，“呜......别舔了.......哈啊.......”过强的刺激让他忍不住哈着气喘息，头也愈发后仰，却只是徒劳地把自己往张颜齐嘴里送得更深，让意识沦陷得更快。

张颜齐舔得心满意足之后，右手安抚地摸摸他的头发，把他的头轻轻按下来，脸凑近了，鼻息温热地扑在他脸上，语气里是藏不住的愉悦，“姚警官，你也硬了。”姚琛此刻脑中一团浆糊，哪里能思考。张颜齐见他回不过神的样子，又恶劣地腾出手开始解他的皮带，“让我帮帮你吧。”

等姚琛的眼神重新聚焦的时候，事情就变成了这个样子。他的裤子被半褪到膝盖，他的宝贝被张颜齐握在手里不停套弄，薄薄的表皮被轻轻拉扯着，海绵体被陌生的手掌包裹住反复摩擦，让他控制不住地低喘，“嗯......慢、慢点......”好不容易适应了这速度，他试图咬紧牙关锁住羞人的呻吟声，张颜齐又会突然加上大拇指狠狠搓弄他的马眼，抑或是向下按压他的会阴处，让他崩溃地彻底歪斜进张颜齐怀里，左手无力地搭在肩上，头也深深埋进张颜齐颈窝，企图用衣物堵住不断漏出无意义音节的嘴巴，“呜......嗯啊......”

感到手上逐渐黏腻起来，张颜齐放慢了速度，不出所料换来了姚琛不满的轻微扭动，他舔舔有些发干嘴唇，脸稍微转了个角度，嘴唇紧贴上姚琛发烫的耳朵，“姚警官，我也好难受。”姚琛就懵懵地抬起头来看他，像是用仅剩的一点理智在思考他的意思。张颜齐看着他舒服得失去了焦点的眼睛和被口水弄得一塌糊涂的下巴，觉得喉咙渴得厉害。他本来只想两个人互帮互助发泄一下就完了，但现在他改变主意了。

张颜齐松开禁锢着姚琛的双腿，右手揽抱着他一个翻身就把姿势倒转了过来。姚琛疑惑地“嗯？”了一声，似乎不明白为什么变成自己躺倒在沙发里了。张颜齐也没有给他留下思考的机会，单手迅速地扒下了他的裤子扔到地上，然后把他的双腿折了上去，姚琛的柔韧够好，轻轻一压，就快碰到他的脸了。

远处的手电筒只能勉强送来一点光源，张颜齐眯起眼睛想要看清暴露出来的穴口。虽然自己也没真的做过，但教育片里学的也差不多够了吧。张颜齐莫名自信地想，手指也抚上了花瓣的褶皱。

与此刻过高的体温相比，他指尖的温度还是过于刺激了，姚琛一个激灵反应了过来，“喂你......嗯啊！”话刚起头就说不下去了，张颜齐左手猝不及防握住了他的命根，再次搓弄起来，身体也整个倾覆下来压住他，随之而来是落在唇上的吮吸。

骤然的快感让他不由得弓起身子，嘴里断断续续地低喘着，“哈啊......停、停下来......别弄了呜呜......”张颜齐左手的动作通过相连的手铐带着他的右手也不住抖动，更要命的是，因为身体贴得如此紧，他的右手就隔着薄薄一层运动裤不停蹭着张颜齐的硬物，张颜齐偶尔溢出的闷哼让他更加羞耻，只能在舌头纠缠的空隙试图分神来推开压在身上的躯体。

而这种时候，张颜齐就会恶意地左手加速套弄，右手隔着衬衫揉捏他的乳头，嘴上还要不饶人，“姚警官，刚刚我就想问了，为什么你身上会有奶香啊？姚警官能产奶吗？”小姚警官哪里见过这种阵仗，只能哭喘着摇头，嘴里胡乱地喊，“嗯啊......不、不能.......你别乱说咿啊！”张颜齐就又满意地亲上去堵住他嘴巴。

被攻击的范围太广以至于不知从哪一处开始反击，思维的混乱与快感的叠加让姚琛愈发狼狈，唯一自由的左手也因大脑无法正常下令而虚虚地抵在张颜齐胸前。迷迷糊糊之间他还有心思想，张颜齐的身材还不错。

张颜齐见他像是失去了抵抗的意志，于是半直起身体，流连在他乳尖的手也缓缓下移，沾取了一点顶端释出的黏液，在瑟缩的穴口试探地戳刺按压着，“放松。”显然姚琛需要花更长的时间来对张颜齐的指令作出反应。张颜齐看着他因快感而怔忪的脸，想到这是因自己而起的就不由得心里一软，又俯下身子在他唇上啄了一下，柔声道，“放松一点，我不想你受伤。”

也不知眼泪到底是什么时候掉下来的，微光中只有凑得非常近了，张颜齐才能看到他脸上浅浅的泪痕，异常惹人怜爱。张颜齐就轻柔地从他泪痣吻起，直到姚琛低低的抽噎声变成抽气声，似乎在努力适应逐渐深入后穴的手指了，“嘶......你......你轻点......”张颜齐就一脸无辜地讲，“如果姚警官不夹那么紧的话，我当然可以轻一点。”说罢埋在甬道里的手指还要故意退出去一点，装作是被缩紧的肠道挤出去的。

姚琛拿他没办法，只好一边吸气一边咬牙切齿，“小、小兔崽子嘶......”张颜齐心里偷笑，面上还是做出一副好学生的样子，“姚警官，明天我爸来了可别告我状啊，拜托拜托。”姚琛就身子一僵，想起了自己是个警官却被未成年小屁孩在这做扩张的现实，顿时恼怒得要失去自我开始骂脏，“我操......咿啊——！”

“姚警官知道前列腺是什么吧？”张颜齐恰巧摸到了一小块褶皱，重重地摁了下去，果不其然看见姚琛身子立马软了下去，嘴里也发出一声急促的呻吟。

“混蛋......哈啊...我当然知道......快点...拿开啊......小王八羔子......呜...”这下他又被逼出了更多生理性泪水，小脸湿得一塌糊涂。张颜齐就低下头去一点点舔掉，一边用指腹按压着他肉穴里的敏感点，一边趁着他被快感侵蚀又加入另一根手指。两根手指就在紧紧吸附上来的肠肉之间翻搅，抽出时指甲轻轻刮过那一点，引得他拔高了呻吟，继而带出更多半透明的液体，在张颜齐的运动裤上晕开一片水渍的痕迹。

虽然再加一指扩张会比较保险，但张颜齐实在等不及了。他屈起手指快速地抽出肉穴，关节故意重重地摩擦过敏感点，姚琛就喘地尤为剧烈，“哈、哈啊......呜......”手指离开时，穴口收缩发出“啵”一声轻响，但在这安静的夜晚显得格外明显，姚琛不由得羞耻地低低呜咽。

张颜齐稍微撑起身子，扯下裤子，蓄势已久的肉棒就弹了出来，拍打在姚琛的臀瓣上，不过当事人似乎还沉浸在方才的刺激中无法回神，直到火热的龟头把湿哒哒的穴口褶皱撑开时他才醒了一般，本能地抵触起来，“好痛......出去啊......”与手指完全不是一个量级的异物并没有因为他的抗拒而停止侵占，张颜齐仍在缓慢推进，身体里未知的地方头一次有了具体的感官认知，肠肉被一层层破开的感觉过于鲜明，让他不由咬紧了下唇，手也不自觉地掐住了压在脸边的腿，试图通过另一种痛来分散注意力。

“来，掐我。”张颜齐借着昏暗的光注意到了他的动作，于是把他的手牵过来搭上自己的肩膀，撑住身体的左手也顺着手铐摸到了姚琛的右手，十指交缠地反扣在沙发背上。

姚琛的警服衬衫已经被泪水和口水混合着打湿透了，紧贴着胸前的肌肤，两点挺立也尤为明显。张颜齐解开几颗扣子，低头衔住了一只乳头，舌尖轻柔地画着圈，濡湿了乳晕。姚琛不好受，他也被绞得不舒服，又不肯半途而废，只得一边挺进一边安抚让他放松些。舔舐了一会儿，右手重新圈住了姚琛的宝贝，大拇指揉弄着冠部，因痛感而有些瑟缩的性器也开始吐出新的汁液了，“呜......”

当囊袋终于撞上穴口时，姚琛感觉自己魂儿也丢了一半。张颜齐也舒口气，凑上去亲他，“姚警官真厉害，全部吃进去了。”

姚琛剩下那半魂就喘着骂他，“少、少说废话。”张颜齐失笑，又忍不住亲亲他像琥珀一样被泪痕封住的泪痣，“好，不说。我埋头苦干。”说完就浅浅地抽插起来，只抽出去一点又重新撞回来，耻毛也不断戳刺着黏腻的穴口，泛起一阵痒意。

“哈啊......嗯......”太怪了太怪了，用来排泄的器官怎么会有这么奇怪的感觉，又痒又痛。姚琛努力咬紧齿关，却还是泄出了一点低喘。张颜齐见他少了几分痛苦的神色，动作幅度也大了起来，变换角度戳着肠肉。

“呜......你慢点......你、你是笨蛋吗......”姚琛被他顶得开始胡言乱语，臀瓣被不停撞击的“啪啪”声让他担心起办公室的隔音效果来。

“我可不是笨蛋哦。毕竟我能在一分钟内找到姚警官的前列腺。”

“哈啊......？”姚琛睁着一双泪水朦胧的眼睛，脑袋没能理解他的话。

张颜齐露出一个人畜无害的笑容，“找、到、了。”

“咿啊——”下一秒，肉穴的敏感点就突然被龟头狠狠抵住研磨，过于惊悚的快感一下子窜上脊背，姚琛猛地后仰，牙齿颤抖着分开，后穴也控制不住地缠住入侵者，收缩着从穴口挤出更多湿滑液体。张颜齐被他绞得也是一阵头皮发麻，低低“嘶”了一声。

总是怕什么来什么，姚琛刚从绝顶的快感中捡回一点神智，就听见办公室门被扣响了，“姚警官，停电了，我们正在接发电机，一会儿就好了。”是值班室的保安。

姚琛想要回话，但张颜齐却恶劣地不断用冠部刮蹭他的敏感点，让他根本不敢张口，怕说出来的话都带着黏糊糊的味道。他这会儿终于舍得使劲地掐他了，因慌乱而更加剧烈蠕动的肠肉把张颜齐夹得差点缴械，他也不得不停下捉弄的抽插，示意姚琛讲话。

“没、没关系......我有手电......唔...”像是不满他回应太多，话没说完就被张颜齐封住了嘴巴，身下也慢慢动了起来，姚琛又被拖入了沉溺的漩涡。

“哈啊......好深......小兔崽子你...你明天死定了......啊！”姚琛被他肏得脑袋都成了浆糊，一会儿呻吟着索要更多，一会儿又骂他两句，骂他的时候张颜齐就会更重地顶回去，在最深处扭动着摩擦肠壁，引出一声声更急促的尖叫。如此反复，连张颜齐都搞不明白姚琛到底是故意的还是无意的了。

连接处逐渐升腾的快感把两个人都灼烧得不轻，张颜齐也越插越急，右手掐着姚琛线条诱人的腰部固定住不让他被撞得后退。“嗯、嗯......哈啊......”姚琛的神态完全崩坏了，口中哭喊出的音节也越来越单一。

“唔——！”

终于在张颜齐又一次撞上肉穴的敏感点时，姚琛陷入了狂乱的高潮，甬道疯狂地压缩着内部空间，像是要挤走入侵者，一小股肠液淋在了龟头上，又顺着棒身流出穴口。前面也颤抖着喷出白浊，尽数洒在了张颜齐的校服外套上。

“姚警官，要是明天我跟我爸说外套上是你的精液，他会怎么想啊？”张颜齐被他的高潮夹得就要失守，但还是忍不住嘴贫。

高潮的余韵还未散去，姚琛又因他的一番话羞耻地延长了这灭顶快感，穴肉止不住地收缩着，“呜呜......别说了....哈啊...”张颜齐也彻底放弃了抵抗，死死扣住他的两只手，挺送的动作又狠又急，然后在猛的一次停顿后，把精液深深地射进了姚琛的身体。

张颜齐低喘着埋下头去亲他的嘴角。他在昏暗光线里看着姚琛红红的眼角，不禁想，要是下一次能在看得清他的脸的地方做就好了......

“说吧，这次你家长什么时候能来。”

张颜齐看着姚琛故作镇定的表情，也装出一副委屈巴巴的样子，“姚警官，不是我不配合，我妈不管我，我爸也出差了。”

那一天之后，张颜齐就动了追姚琛的心思，奈何小张同学死活也要不到姚警官的电话，只好隔三差五放了学来警局门口堵他，嘘寒问暖一下，再送点夜宵，可惜每次都被姚琛退了回去，“我可不想拐卖未成年。”小姚警官如是说道。张颜齐最会顺杆爬，“那我成年了就可以咯？”气得姚琛见了他就绕道走。

“你一个高中生不好好学习，搞什么学生运动。”姚琛觉得头很疼，下班还能绕道走，现在这人坐在办公室却是赶也不能赶了。

“保护我的城市，还可以来看我（未来的）男朋友，何乐不为呢❤️”

END


End file.
